


Training My Neko

by DaddyDeath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Eren, Collar play, Crossdressing, Drug Use, First Time, First story, Hardcore Training, I just love neko stories and i thought this fandom needed some more, Leashes, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Neko Au, Neko Eren, Sassy Levi, Sex, Slow build maybe, blowjob, i'll add tags as i go, mafia, neko, non-con at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyDeath/pseuds/DaddyDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange sends Levi to a Pet Store to find himself a pet Neko. He stumbles upon one by the name of Eren. Eren has quite a temper that Levi plans to tame. Even if it calls for some....special punishment. (Sorry for the sucky summary )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the little shit

 On a breezy summer day in the middle of July a man named Levi was strolling through the city of Rose when he stopped by a pet store called "Animaux putain" Levi liked that name. His friend Hange recommend it to him. She was a scientist that worked to study one of the newly found breeds of "Neko's" and even own some herself so she can study them at home.

"Pfft, as if i need some messy animal to keep me company" Levi said under his breath as he walked into the store.

He knew that if he didn't at least attempt to look Hange would go fucking ballistic and wouldn't stop bothering him until he did. As he walked through the door the little bell atop made a sound indicating that he had entered the store. As he stepped in he notice a young man with freckles and short black hair standing behind the check out counter. He strode over to him but the younger man didn’t notice him at first because he was too occupied reading a book. Levi looked down at the man's name tag which stated " Marco" as his name.

"Oi dipshit am I know i'm short but I can't be that short for you not to be noticing me standing right here" Levi said to the boy who gasped and looked up in shock.  
" I-I'm so sorry sir!! I didn't notice you there!" Marco said quickly and apologetically.

Yeah obviously, Levi thought in his head. When Levi didn't reply Marco continued on and asked how he could help him. "

Yes, my friend recommended me here to come look at some neko's you may be holding." Levi responded bluntly.

Marco nodded and ask "We do in fact have some, since they are such a new breed though they are limited in varies right now and are on the high range price. Is that alright?"

Levi only grunted in response and Marco took that as an okay. Levi didn't need to worry about money he was stacked for life. Four lives to be exact. Marco took Levi into the back of the store pass all the regular animals. And into a room obviously labeled "Neko's". Wow so creative.

"Are you looking for anything particular?" Marco asked.

" I don't want something too old or too young, maybe in the late teens, also I want a male, no females." Levi didn't want to have to deal with all the responsibilities that came with purchasing a female neko. With their "heat" and all.

Marco only nodded and brought him to a cage with a rather tall looking, slender neko with short, dark hair and doe green eyes. He had a very nervous and rather weak aura about him. He had large black ears atop of his head with a hint of silver and blue and his tail was of the same colour and plumed.

" That one goes by the name of Bertolt Hoover, he is of the Nebelung breed and it 18 years old. He doesn't talk much and is very shy, but he can be very affectionate if you spend a lot of time with him. " Marco stated.

Levi just nodded and moved on to next cage not really taking an interest in him. Inside the next cage was a bit older looking neko but not too old for Levi took quickly dismiss him. He was tall and had short blond hair a blue eyes and very distinctive eyebrows, his ears atop of his head were also blond but a bit darker and his tail was thin but strong looking. Levi felt him to be a very serious and proud cat. Levi liked those characteristics but it seemed he was missing something that just motivated Levi too go off and look at the other cats though he was still a definite in Levi's mind.

Levi was about to go back to the neko earlier mention, which he found out went by the name of Erwin until Marco told him they had one more cat that he may be interested in. They keep him in the back separated from the rest because he was a newcomer to the shop and was very shy and kept to himself, also he seemed to have past history of abuse and didn't take to humans so well, and had accounts of attacking some customers if they got to close. Levi took a little interest in the neko and told Marco to proceed. They made their way to the back-back room and inside was a cage big enough for the little neko to lay now in comfortably. Marco put on gloves and opened up the cage. He stuck his hand in and started to struggle a little bit.

"Oh come on now! They just wanna say hello!" Marco tried to sway. After 10 minutes of pulling and attempted coaxing Levi had a enough and asked Marco if he could try. "Are you sure?" He replied. Levi just nodded and took the gloves from Marco and put his upper half inside. The young Neko started to his and bared its fangs. Levi just "tsk" and muttered "fuckin brat" and grabbed his hair before the neko could reacted and pulled him straight out of the cage.

"Ow! OW! LET ME GO!" the young neko exclaimed.

"Wouldn't have to be so rough if you would just stop being a little shit" Levi said as he threw the brunette to the ground. Then neko landed on the ground with a "thud" and levi took this time to look over him.

" His name is Eren Yeager and he is mixed with a American Curl and a Abyssinian " Marco added in. Eren eyes were those of green and has big whit ears atop of his head that curled back a bit on the tip also they seemed to have specks of white in that area too. He has a big white and a hint of cinnamon brown fluff of fur on the top of his chest the reached to the bottom of his neck. His tail was also white and a bit of cinnamon and was just as puffy. To put it simply Levi thought he was down right adorable. Eren felt Levi's eyes on him. He didn't like it, it made him feel uncomfortable. Levi felt Eren's uncomfortably and smirked.

"He's about 16 years old and has quite a temper. But I just think he needs some TLC, hard." Marco stated. Eren just growled and glared at Marco. And Levi..well Levi thought he would enjoy every bit of training this little fucker right here and licked his lips. So it was decided. "

I'll take him."

"What!" Both Marco and Eren said and looked at Levi in shock."

You heard me fuckers."and thats all Levi said before he exited the room.


	2. Taking Him Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren fucks up.

As Levi walked out of the room an into the main one he simply waited for the other two to follow. Marco dragging a very distressed Eren behind him and left the angered yet terrified boy to sit next to Levi as he went behind the counter to get the needed paper work that need to be filled out.

Levi finished the papers in a rush not really giving a fuck about them, and Marco stated that all he had left to do was pick out a collar and a leash for his new adopted neko. Levi smirked and walked over to the collection. The were arranged from colors to different styles. Spikes, diamonds, leather. Anything you could think of. Levi's eyes landed on one he thought would suit his new pet purfectly.

  
It was a light pink and had an assortment of different sized spikes on it, with little round metal pieces on top. (See description for ref. picture)   
Levi grabbed the collar and walked over to Eren.

"Oh hell no, that shit is for girls!" Eren proclaimed.

Levi simply sighed and grabbed a fistful of Erens hair and brought his face and his nose almost touching to his own and looked hard into the others green eyes.

  
" _ **You will wear this collar with out complaints, because I fucking said so, I don't care what the fuck you think about it, I am your master and you will do as I say**_ " Levi whispered sternly to the neko below him.

Eren gulped strongly but tried to keep up and strong glare and the man above him but failed horribly.   
Levi slipped on the collar without a complain from Eren and attached a matching leash too also.

Levi stood up and took a good look at Eren. With his ears flooded down on top of his head, and eyes looking down. His fur that was placed on the top of his chest was fluffed out a little but more, and his tail was wagging in annoyance, and new pink collar around his neck making the other one blush with embarrassment made Levi scream with joy on the inside. His little neko was too cute. He liked the cute ones. They were _**so**_ much funner to break-in.

  
After paying for the little shit, ($250,00) Levi tugged at the leash and forced Eren to walk with him outside. Levi's house wasnt to far off from the city so he didnt feel the need to have his butler drive him all the way out here. He wanted to get out anyway, he was always to busy to get out and spend some time with himself.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
By the time they got home Eren had been able to piss Levi off 6 times during their walk.

The little shit would stop in random places saying he was tired or to gawk at something inside the store. Worst of all he would start a show by yelling and screaming saying he didn't want to go home with Levi, which caused people to stare. Levi fixed that act right up by waring Eren he would give him the worst ass beating of his life if he didn't stop.

When they got inside of his mansion, Eren just stared with big eyes at everything. He was about to go touch an expensive looking vase when he almost got chocked to death by a strong pull of his leash.

"Don't touch that, better yet don't touch anything unless I say so" Levi said sternly.

Eren just rolled his eyes and gave a huge pout.

Levi flicked Eren upside the head and brought him up the stairs leading him past many different rooms. They stopped at a little bigger than normal sized door and Levi opened it to reveal and decently sized room. The room itself wasnt anything special. It just had the minatory need things for any bedroom, and King sized bed, dresser, shelves that had books on it, a nightstand, and another door that Eren assumed lead to the bathroom.

"This is my room, also the room you will be sleeping in. Also I will warn you once, do not go through my shit, don not touch my shit, dont even breath on my shit. Or you will regret it." Levi said with a bored tone.

  
Eren knew he was serious and that scared him a bit, but all he really wanted right now was to get out of this mans grasped and live a free life. So he planned to get his new "Master" angry enough, so that he would just get sick of him and kick him out.

Levi unhooked the leash from the collar and placed it on his nightstand.

"I guess I should show you around the place so you wont get lost. Follow me." Levi said and walked out of the room with Eren right behind him.

They went back down the stairs, and Levi showed him where the kitchen was explaining to him that he should not ever touch anything in here. His maids and chef were off right now so it was easier to show Eren everything.

Once they were done Levi brought Eren back to his room and told him to stay there for he needs to go out and pick up a few things for Eren.  He told the neko to behave while he was gone and he might give him an award.

He shut the door behind him and left Eren to his own devices, oh what a mistake that was.  
\---------------------------  
When Levi returned with multiple bags on his arms, he looked around and something seemed a bit off.  
He went up the stairs at a quick pace and opened the door to his room. He drooped his bags at the sight and twitched with anger.  
In the time Levi was gone Eren had destroyed his entire room. His blankets were torn, his dresser had be went through and his clothes were everywhere. But the little fucker was no where in sight.

Levi was pissed and was about to go on a rampage throughout the house until he saw the bathroom light on.   
He smirked and went to open the door and found Eren covered in wet toilet paper and the sink running.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Levi almost blew his head off.  
Eren jumped and turned around to face Levi

" I-I w-well-" before Eren could even finish his sentence Levi grabbed the boy by his hair, he seemed to have a nack of doing that, and pulled him out of the room

"Ow! OW! LET ME GO YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE HURTING ME" Eren scream as Levi brought him to a stop at a dark looking door.

"Oh you're going to be hurting all right" Levi said angrily but a  with smirk

Eren eyes widen as Levi dragged Eren into the room, the walls were covered with looked like torture devices, and some he recognized to be..dildos?  
"WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF ROOM IS THIS??" Eren screamed

"Shut the fuck up you little shit! This is the punishment room, and the way you have been  you deserve some~" Levi stated and released his grip on Eren's head.   
Eren rubbed the top of his head and hissed at the pain.

"What are you gonna do to m-" Eren was starting to say before he felt a needle in his neck and his vision started to blur. The last thing he saw was Levi smirking evilly and then his whole world turned black.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, poor poor Eren what have you gotten your self into now? There will defiantly be smut in the next chapter. Also Hange and her two little neko's will make an appearance too~
> 
> http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.usacollars.com%2Fcollars.htm&h=0&w=0&sz=1&tbnid=cQT2UPrZhZ35EM&tbnh=174&tbnw=290&zoom=1&docid=w7Q0SCsSNzTq2M&ei=zeOYUp6FBMTDoASDjoAQ&ved=0CAIQsCUoAA  
> ( Ref. For the Collar)
> 
>  
> 
> Also if you wanted to know what cat I based Eren's looks off of here is a link for that too
> 
> http://us.123rf.com/400wm/400/400/tankist276/tankist2761107/tankist276110700052/10084727-fluffy-white-brown-beautiful-kitten-breed-scottish-fold--play-on-brown-background.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please be kind. I am all up for improvements so if you see anything please do tell. Also my chapters will be longer, this is just a little taste to see if you guys like it. If you do please review and I love you. If not than fuck you.


End file.
